There are numerous types of security systems available to the consumer. Some of these known security systems may be based upon a cable network such as an HFC network. These known home security systems use individual isolated sensors that are prone to triggering false alarms. These known sensors are isolated in that these sensors operate independently from any other sensors in order to activate an alarm. Moreover, these known sensors are monitored by a central controller that manages the sensors and sends out an alarm when any one of the sensors is activated. Any one of these known individual sensors can fail or false trigger that may result in the central controller failing to generate an alarm or may falsely activate and result in the central controller generating a false alarm.
Social insects are well known for their complex group behaviors emerging from the cooperative behaviors of the many small insects within a large community. This cooperative behavior of insects for the benefit of the community is commonly referred to as stigmergic behavior. The stigmergic behavior of a community of insects is distinguishable from the autonomous behavior of the sensors of known security systems. What is needed is a security system that implements stigmergic behavior to qualify alarm conditions. In other words, what is needed is a security system that permits sensors to interact with one another in order to qualify and appropriately generate an alarm signal.